Another Rainy Night
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Santana is hurt. Quinn and Santana friendship.


It was another rainy night in Lima. Quinn used to love nights like this. Whenever there was a storm, Finn would come over. They would talk until the rain stopped. Sometimes the rain wouldn't stop until late at night. But neither of them cared. Nights like those showed how much they cared for each other.

But sadly, all of that ended. One of those rainy nights were the reason those nights with Finn stopped. Her mom and dad were on one of their _many _vacations, and Finn couldn't come over. So, she called Noah Puckerman. Whenever she couldn't see Finn, she would see Puck. Sure it was wrong, but Quinn was very needy. Noah had brought wine coolers with him. He had convinced her to drink one, then two, then three. Quinn had lost count after a while, and the next thing she knew, she was waking up next to Noah Puckerman. Naked. Soon enough, Finn found out, and that was the end of their rainy nights.

Quinn sighed to herself, looking out of her bedroom window. The rain was coming down hard, and she felt more alone than ever. She would do anything to get those nights with Finn again. With anyone, actually. The worst part about being alone, is that there's no one to talk to.

Quinn laid on her bed for what felt like hours. Times like this made Quinn wish school was in session. At least she could fill up her time doing homework or working on the latest Glee assignment. Believe it or not, Quinn was actually missing Glee over the summer. Sure, she didn't want to be a professional singer, but it was fun. It made her feel different, like she wasn't just another girl from Lima. And she had made friends. Of course she already had friends, but they didn't feel like friends. They weren't friends. They were just kids that other people expected Quinn to hang out with because she was a cheerio.

Thinking about Glee, she drifted off to sleep, but quickly awoken by the sound of a loud thud. Someone was knocking on the door. Quinn looked over at her clock. It was just a little after one in the morning. She got out of bed, and walked down the stairs, the person still knocking.

"Santana?" Quinn said in shock when she opened the door.

"Help" Santana whispered, her voice shaky. She was crying, and holding her stomach.

"Santana. What happened?" Quinn asked. Santana didn't say anything. Quinn knew something wasn't right. Santana wasn't the type of person to cry. Something was wrong. She looked at Santana, fear in her eyes. Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and slowly removed it from her stomach. Quinn gasped and Santana winced in pain. There was a huge blood stain where her hand was.

"Who did this to you?" Quinn whispered, trying not cry. Santana looked so helpless, so weak. Quinn hated seeing her like this. Santana opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Mrs. Fabray coming down the stairs.

"Quinn? What's going on?" Mrs. Fabray stopped when she saw bloody and bruised Santana. She looked at Quinn with a look of terror. "I've got everything under control mom. Just go back to bed" Quinn said, trying to sound confident. But really, she was as scared as her mother's expression. Mrs. Fabray nodded, and headed back up to her room. Quinn sighed a sigh of relief and turned back to Santana.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up" Quinn stuck out her hand, and Santana took it. She led Santana up the stairs and into her room. Quinn found a shirt for Santana, and helped her out of her blood stained one. Santana had cuts and bruises all over her body. Quinn couldn't stop looking. It looked like someone had tried to stab her stomach, but she got away with a scratch. A huge scratch. Quinn got a towel, and wiped the blood from Santana's stomach.

"My dad. He did this to me" Santana finally spoke up. "He's been drinking a lot. He got drunk. Him and my mom got into an argument. Then, he started hitting her. When I tried to break it up, he did this" she said, her eyes starting to tear up. "I'm scared to go back"

"You don't have to. You can stay here." Quinn pulled Santana into a hug.

"Thank you" Santana whispered.

And for the first time in a long time, Santana felt safe.


End file.
